A Bleach Story
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: What will happen if there is a new soul reaper in town and is tasked with seeing what is happening in the human world. Rate and Review. Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach, I do own the plot and Karma
Normal POV

Ichigo was walking down the street, from school. When a spirit came running, past him, he was about to say something, but at that time a monster came, it was a hollow. He was confused, where was a soul reaper, the Soul Sociality was supposed to have sent one, the hollow was to close to fight it, so he ran. But, the hollow ran past him, then a dark shape came running, he caught a flash of black, then it stopped. He saw it was a girl, about 16, she had wavy black hair, she wore soul reaper clothes, and strapped to her side was a sword, it was the thinnest sword he had ever seen, a toothpick was bigger than it. Her eyes were a emerald green, "where did it go" she said, she looked around then ran in the direction the hollow went. He followed her, just to see who she was, he didn't recognize her, he passed a children's park with no one in it. He stopped and opened his book bag, "did you really have to shut it, someone could die in there" a voice said, a toy lion jumped out, he grabbed it and pulled out a green pull out of its mouth. He put it in his mouth, and was instantly, a soul reaper, his body was on the ground for a minute, then it got up. "Do you always have to be forceful" He said, "got to go Cone, don't get me killed" he told his body, then took after the soul reaper. When he caught up with her, she was fighting the hollow. He almost stopped literally, because the soul pressure was unbelievable high, and it was coming from the girl, and then another unbelievable high soul pressure was coming from the hollow. He couldn't move, because he felt really sick. "Baki" the girl said, then her sword became so thin that it couldn't be seen. Her clothes became a black dress, with a black necklace on. Then the hollow started to have cuts all over him, she didn't move, so how did, then the hollow's mask was split and it was gone, she didn't move for that entire battle. He quickly left so he wasn't noticed, "hey, who are you" a voice said, when he turned around he saw her standing in front of him, with her sword just inches away from his face, she was back to normal. "Karma, I thought I told you not to leave me behind" a voice said, Ichigo immediately recognized the voice, "about a hundred times already Rengi, I don't need a babysitter, I don't why the Soul Sociality told you to follow me, everywhere" she said, "well, because your unpredictable, that's why, oh hi, Ichihgo, why are you here" Rengi asked, "I saw her, and wanted to see what was up Rengi, and I would appreciate it if you got her sword away from my face" he said, "Karma, stand down" Rengi told the girl. The girl took her sword away. "Who is this Rengi and why does he look like a Soul Reaper" the girl asked, "he is a substitute Soul Reaper, his name is Ichigo" Rengi said, "a substitute Soul Reaper, I thought those were illegal, and we're is his body then" Karma asked, "well, they own me a favor, saved them, and he should be here" Ichigo said, "Ichigo, you left me" a voice said, he turned around and saw Cone coming towards him. Once he was back into his body, Karma stepped up and poked him. "Why are you poking me" he asked her, jumping back, "just seeing something, wait ain't that a MOD soul" she asked, poking Cone. "Hey that hurt, and yes, I'm Cone" he said, "it talks" she said, "yeah I talk, so what" he asked, "well enough introductions, we got to get back" Rengi said, "tell Rukia I said hi" Ichigo said. Then he turned back and went home.

Karma's POV

"Why did you take me away" I asked, my babysitter, "cause, I know you, if I didn't you would have probably took, the MOD Soul apart, to see how it works, and probably even Ichihgo" he said, "might've, now what's next, I want some hard missions, that was too easy" I said, "you do the missions that, the Soul Sociality gives you" Rengi said, "I know, but I want more challenging ones" I said, "stop complaining already, your giving me a headache." Rengi said, "I just go find Byakuya, and see if he wants to fight me" I said, storming away. Everyone still treats me like a child, but I'm not. I wish I could be like Rukia, and not have to worry about people treating me like a child, she stayed in the human world. I ran into someone I looked up and saw Byakuya, "sorry, Byakuya didn't see you, do you want to spar with me" I asked, "no, the leader wants to see you" he said, I just shrugged and went to the leaders room. When I got there I sat down, he came out in a few minutes, "so I heard you were back" he said, "yes, what do you want" I said, "well, I'm sending you on a mission, I want you to go to the human world and see what is happening there" he said, "really, you mean it, but I thought I couldn't stay there for long" I asked, "that's why you'll be in a Gegi, but if a hollow attacks, kill it" he said, "okay, when do I start" I ask, "you can start now, you'll be staying at Kisuke Urahara's place, and you have to send us reports about what you find" he said, "will do, what about Rengi will he be going with me" I asked him, "yes, he will, but only to supervise and give you advice when needed, you will be in charge of this mission" he said, "okay, I'll go and get him" I said, then I left to go find Rengi.


End file.
